kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KidsSupport/Personality Protection Code for Dancers in the Internet - Part I
Due my experience editing some articles of professional kid dances, or former kid dancers who are grown-up professional now, I think it has became an urgent matter formalizing a code when one should be allowed by self-restrain to write an article, upload photos and videos, use personal data such as birth data, parents, friends, body metrics, pets, nicknames and so on about kid dancers. When should be allowed using external sources from the internet, analyzing these sources - especially their own social medias - to profile their careers and list their achievements and work; and assess them all. It wasn't planned go this far. At the beginning it was just a attempt to let vanish some insults of a two sentence article as lead text of such amazing dancers who accomplished so much or even starting an article about them. But the more content and details you add, the more you realizing you are suddenly in charge to promote the pro dancers well and become more and more harder to stop and at the end, you have some legal issues to consider. Of course, if they are persons of public interests and got public eye some time, you are allowed to build up a Wiki page about them, especially in the US despite that young age. But that doesn't mean you should do that. As professionals, they should be enable to decide what data and background will be promoted, for what purpose, what is the restriction and when is the right moment. But if you got public eye you losing control about it, especially if someone starts profiling them. Yeah, but what is the difference between an actor, a singer, band member, sportsman, model or other kind of entertainers, who did it for decades or even centuries and their Wikipedia pages? - Dancers always wanted to be on the forefront, get an equal or at least solid payment for their art, comparing to acting or music business. Now they are getting the chance to sell their product dance straight to the consumer, without having to consider the chain of booking of producers, choreographers, directors, agents or celebrities by using social medias and DVDs. It's scalable on social media too. They get their share by views and it seems to work so well. - But if you closer at the dance community and dance industry, you are realizing many of them are not ready to deal with the side-effects suddenly being famous, because one or two viral videos and you loose your privacy by getting public eye forever. One or two appearance on national television, music videos or a movie by featuring their name, they have to deal with the mud as well. Because this began only a few years ago in the dance world and they don't have enough experience for dealing with that. Trolls, haters, perverts and cyber mobbing. People in classes - dancing and regular school, - suddenly behave mean and, last-not-least, get envious on the kid and quite their friendship. Got blamed on the streets and worst case have their stokers or paparazzi in the cabin. Ever little sin in own social media could go public. - But now tons of kids are shoved in front the camera in industry dance classes and completion stages by their names without any clue, what is going down the pike when these videos get viral as side-effect of suddenly being famous. They don't have the maturity and tools to defend themselves and if the parents or similar adults don't jump in as firewalls, they could seriously harmed. So a code is needed for editing articles here, that it is most beneficial for the kid dancer, does harm the kid as less as possible and also important '''not harming other persons mentioned in the article as well. '''The risk assessment must be reasonable, but no one can avoid side-effects by a unknown background story from editors point of view. It must be a balance score card. So I try to develop a code as draft version in part II of the topic as blog entry. Proposals are always welcome. Category:Blog posts